dyercentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Panther Corporation
The Panther Corporation is a secret trafficking organisation with the largest private army in the world. While outwardly maintaining a facade as a "nail shipping" business, it has amassed enough power and influence to annihilate entire cities without repercussion. At the moment, a branch of the army led by Marvin Jones is the only part of the corporation to have been depicted. Biography Background Panther has been around since the early twentieth century. They mostly smuggled narcotics into developed nations utilizing underground tunnels nicknamed "Panther Ways". For most of its existence it was considered a small time operation, with government agencies not considering it worthy of their full attention. This all changed in the late 1990's, when Panther began building up an army and becoming riskier in their ventures. They quickly amassed power and were eventually able to take over a city in the philippines. Despite this meteoric rise in threat level, the governments of the world mysteriously turned a blind eye to their actions, with only a single resistance team actively countering their expansion. This ability of the corporation to hide itself is likely due to the stuffites, a force that is yet to be explained. At some point, they came into possession of Chadwick Jones, who was imprisoned in a compound and fitted with a mind control chip to prevent him from becoming a Super Saiyan. Invasion of New Zealand Many years later, Chadwick was freed due to interference from The Meddler and sent to New Zealand, a place with little to no Panther influence, and captured by the local chapter of the PRU. Chadwick's brother, Marvin Jones, ordered a team to track down Chadwick's energy signature. When they eventually located him, Marvin prepared a fleet of ships to invade New Zealand and recover Chadwick alive. Along the way, he was informed that the headquarters of the PRU had been found in Geneva. Marvin unceremoniously ordered its destruction via strike team, making the New Zealand chapter the last holdout of the resistance. When they finally arrived on the island, Marvin was stunned to discover that the residents had no exposure to the stuffites, so their mysterious form of camouflage no longer worked. This initiated a conflict between Panther and the New Zealand Police. This hastened the army's advance towards the PRU base, where Marvin ordered the deaths of every man, woman, and child in the facility. During the advance, they were ambushed by Sargent Bixby and a horde of over a hundred PRU soldiers. While this resulted in substantial losses on the Panther side, the invading forces nonetheless prevaled. The next wave of attacks came from Chadwick Jones, who managed to become a Super Saiyan just before he was captured. Chadwick devastated the remaining forces, but was stopped in his tracks and almost executed by Marvin Jones. However, Chadwick was rescued at the last second by the Brain Surgeon and managed to escape to the Mojave Desert thirteen months in the future. Afterwards, the area was swarmed with hundreds of fighter planes operated by the New Zealand Air Force. Already enraged by the failure to secure Chadwick Jones, Marvin swiftly annihilated the planes with one move. He then ordered a worldwide search until Chadwick was found and retreated towards the shore. Uniform and Equipment Each soldier, seemingly regardless of rank or designation, wears the same standard uniform. The uniform consists of dark pants and boots, a navy green sweater, and a protective black hood obscuring the face, and a small helmet bearing the Panther logo balanced perilously on the top of the head. When in enemy territory both soldiers and officers addorn an arm band also featuring the Panther Logo. The official rules state that troopers are not allowed to remove the hood while on duty. Each soldier is armed with what appears to be an MP5 submachine gun, with the notable exception of Marvin's Assistant, who used his hands to hold a tracking device. During away missions they are accompanied by tanks, attack helicopters, and personnel transports. A Panther fleet consists of dozens of battleships likely carrying hundreds of soldiers. The organisation is also in control of unmanned strike drones that can attack almost anywhere on the planet with deadly efficiency. Known Members * Marvin Jones - Sargent Major * Panther Soldiers ** Marvin's Assistant ** Control Room Technicians ** Insubordinate Soldier ** Bridge Soldier ** Flagship Soldiers ** Soldiers Eating Ice Cream Category:Factions Category:Villians